Cindy Jackson
Daughter of Jack Jackson and Christy Jackson and the sister of Phoebe Jackson. Early Life Born in America to Ryan Crawford (changed his name Jack Jackson once living in Grasmere Valley) and Christy Crawford (also changes last name with Jack as do the daughters last name) She was born quite a few years before Phoebe. Cindy ends up having loads of boyfriends as it seems Jack is leading a very messed up life having numerous girlfriends and children. Jack seemed to have no time for his daughters, Cindy looks for affection in all the wrong places to try and fill loved by going to parties and dating numerous of men. Things turn on its head when Tommy, a half-brother of Cindy and Phoebe is murdered by Phoebe.This causes for her father's life to be turned upside down as he is soon implicated in the murder of his son and even confesses to it putting himself in prison when he knew Phoebe comitted the crime. However when Phoebe is alone with Christy who is taken her away for her own good becomes a threat to her and they realised that the murder was premeditated, Jack reveals the truth and ends up giving up his daughter to prison so she can not be a danger to anyone else and he is freed. Although he did this to protect his wife, Christy couldn't forgive him for what he had done and vowed to get revenge. Soon after his release Jack went to England and initally lived in the Comedy House before moving to Grasmere Valley. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 7 The Rape Due to the very complicated and messed up life Jack Jackson lived but also due to Phoebe being placed in prison after Jack revealed the truth, her mother Christy vowing for revenge for what he did to their daughter, is among those along with Leanne Breslin and Trudy Jenkins make the false alleogations that Jack and Peter P had raped them causing or the false alleogations to arise. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 While her parents are on holiday in Switzerland, Cindy has to witness Cliff Clifford and Charlene Moray coming to town and take over from her father as chief of police. Despite doing an excellent job, Jack is forced out of his position and without even knowing this was to be taken place. Cindy is soon forced to go to a BBQ along with the entire town celebrating the new police regime as organised by Mary Major and Mariah Hawkins. Cindy is rather uncomfortable about this as she is effectively celebrating her dad being placed on unemployment. Cindy is also there with her new boyfriend Jason Pucan. Constantine who used to date her tries to plead for them to get back together but she refuses and Jason tells him to get lost. Volume 45 When Abbie Debs was revealing her story as to how she came to Grasmere Valley and ended up living there, Cindy is seen with Constantine having a quarrel with her when Abbie ends up coming to the town via train having failed to got off for Gatwick Airport.